


【葡西】葡哥的萬聖節

by Tyelpesicil



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyelpesicil/pseuds/Tyelpesicil
Summary: *國設，極短*國名未加分隔線！介意勿入！*伊比利亞兄弟，葡西，親情向*清水，糖*2019萬聖節產物
Relationships: Portugal & Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	【葡西】葡哥的萬聖節

*本故事為同人產物，與三次元國家沒有任何關係。*

今天是萬聖節前夕，明天就是萬聖節，在基督信仰中是個紀念聖人的日子。

「不給糖就搗蛋！」有幾個孩子敲敲葡萄牙的門，念著從電視上學來的，著名的要糖口號。

在很久很久以前，人們會在這一天挨家挨戶要些點心，並替死去的人禱告，這些點心象徵著他們的靈魂將從地獄解放。

葡萄牙順手抄起地上早就盛滿了糖果及袋裝餅乾的籃子，給每個孩子的小手提袋都加了好些重量。

目送那些扮成蝙蝠俠、仙女、吸血鬼的，興高采烈的孩子離開後，他倒回沙發上，拆了顆糖丟進嘴裡，拍了拍旁邊他一時興起雕了一半的南瓜燈。

屋內恢復寧靜。

他不介意就這樣躺著虛度這個「宗教上很重要的節日」，反正宗教狂熱的時代已經過去，他也不再是那個強大的海上霸主。

他不介意寂寞，幾百年來都習慣了。

地中海的風帶著特有的味道，連空氣都懶洋洋的，或流動或凝滯，橘紅的天空表明著一天的結束。

糖果跟南瓜甜膩膩的香味讓他有點睏，但是他沒有睡著，只是盯著天花板發呆。

現在的葡萄牙很容易神遊。

他對此不是很在乎，以前在甲板上，每天都要過著戰戰兢兢的生活，精神一刻也不能懈怠，一不小心就有可能葬身波濤。

現在的他很享受輕鬆的日常，他覺得西班牙一定也是這麼想的。

那個從前和他幾乎平分天下的弟弟，現在也過起了種種番茄煮煮菜的日子。

思緒飄蕩。

他想起1755年萬聖節的里斯本大地震，帶走了幾萬條性命，讓在萬聖節過後的萬靈節更顯沉重。

他想起英國能看到幽靈，也特別喜歡萬聖節的事，想著得給他寄張賀卡。

他想起很久很久以前的萬聖習俗，跟現在的差別很大，他兩個都不討厭，儘管後者的習俗受美國電視劇的影響很深。

萬聖節雖說也算是他家的傳統節日，但是近幾年孩子之間流行起扮裝要糖果，還得算在那個美國青年身上，那個霸道輸出自己文化的傢伙。

不過也間接造福了他家裡的孩子們就是了。

要知道，從前他家的孩子敲門時只能拿到堅果和栗子的。

美國，那個年輕的國家，對節日特別有興趣，一有能慶祝的日子就絕不放過。笑了笑，在這點上，他覺得沒什麼不好。

紀念某些短暫出現在歷史上的名字、唱歌跳舞、吃吃喝喝，南歐國家都挺喜歡這種生活的。

其實全世界的國家都如此吧？誰不樂意苦悶的日子被歡喜的氣息所打擾呢？就連一向認真於工作的日本，家裡過的節慶都數不過來。

美國人尤其是這方面的佼佼者。不過他們似乎更重視節日的家庭團聚作用，而非宗教。

「家庭……的團聚……嗎？」

思考兩秒，葡萄牙便翻身下了沙發，抄起外套跟鑰匙就出了門。

搭上開往馬德里的火車，此時月亮才剛開始露面。

他要去和家人一起過萬聖節。

他不介意寂寞，但偶爾熱鬧一下聽起來是個不錯的主意。

「Trick or Treat.」

「抱歉啊都發完了……哥？你來幹嘛？」

「找你過節。」

「呃……怎麼過？」

「要糖。」葡萄牙向他伸出手。

「哈？可是……」

「……」兩人一起看著空空的籃子。

兄弟互看一眼，心有靈犀。

「走！我們去敲別人的門！」

「我就不信有人敢不給祖國大人糖果！」


End file.
